


Suit Trouble

by FanGirlForever19



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlForever19/pseuds/FanGirlForever19
Summary: (AU-One-Shot set after Hoco): It's just a normal Friday at school for Peter...until he gets called down to the Principal's office and discovers the school has found his suit. Now, he's stuck in a meeting with his Principal and Mr. Stark. How is he going to get out of this one?





	Suit Trouble

"Will Peter Parker please come down to Principal Morita's office?"

Peter looked up from his Chemistry test at the mention of his name spoken by a secretary from the loudspeaker. All the kids in the class looked at him, wondering what he could have done to warrant a trip to the Principal. He thanked the gods that Flash was sick today. Who knows what Flash would have said about it. "You can finish the test during lunch, Peter." Mr. Cobbwell said as Peter packed up his stuff. Peter nodded and Ned caught his eye. "Good luck," Ned mouthed. As he walked out of the classroom, even he wondered what he could have done. Ever since Principal Morita had talked to him a few months ago about him skipping classes, he had not skipped a single class. And it wasn't like he was a daily troublemaker, either. So, why would he need to see him? He prayed it wasn't anything bad.

A girl with long blonde hair was coming out of the office, and she held the door open for him. He said "Thanks," and went inside.

He knocked on Principal Morita's door, and Mr. Morita called, "Come in."

He opened the door, and his mouth almost dropped open at the sight of Mr. Stark sitting in a chair across from the Principal. "M-Mr. Stark?" He asked.

"Hey, kid," he greeted.

"Take a seat, Peter," the principal commanded. Peter did as he was told, and sat next to Mr. Stark. Mr. Morita folded his hands on his desk, and stared at Peter. "Now, Peter. As you should know, there were rumors of drugs being harbored at this school." Of course he had heard about that. Did Mr. Morita think he had drugs? "Naturally, the school has been conducting locker searches this morning," he continued, reaching underneath his desk.

When Peter saw what he brought out, his heart stopped. There, sitting on the desk, was his suit. Peter never thought he had to worry about something like this. There hadn't been locker searches in years. "This school was built on honesty, Mr. Parker. We do not tolerate lying here. Perhaps, one of you could explain this to me?" He asked, glancing back and forth between Peter and Mr. Stark.

The latter glanced at the former, and nodded as if to say, I got this. Mr. Stark cleared his throat. "Principal Morita, is it? There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this. As you may or may not know, Peter is my intern. Now, I have been working with Spiderman for a while now, and Peter creates his suits. That one, right there," he gestured, "needed some adjustments."

Peter decided to jump in. "Yeah, I forgot to take it out of my bookbag", he defended.

Mr. Morita raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, that's some mighty fine handiwork there, Peter. Have you considered joining the sewing club?"

"I-I have not sir, but I'll look into it," Peter lied.

Mr. Morita leaned back into his chair. "Well, now that this is settled, you may go back to class, Peter. I'm sorry for suspecting you of something."

Peter nodded. "It's okay." He grabbed his suit, Mr. Stark said goodbye to his principal and they walked out of the office together. "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

He nodded. "No problem, kid. But, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Hide the suit in a better place, would ya?"

"Sure. By the way, why were you here and not Aunt May?"

Mr. Stark walked out of the school to get to his car, and Peter followed. "May's at work. I'm the next contact on that list. Didn't you know?"

Peter's mouth almost fell open. "No, I didn't." Once they got to Mr. Stark's car, they stopped.

"Well, Pete I would love to stay and chat but I've got to go to a business meeting and if I skip, Pepper will kill me." Peter had seen Pepper get angry so he completely believed him.

Mr. Stark hopped in his car. "Right. Um-we still on for movie night later?" He asked.

Mr. Stark smiled. "Course, kid. You pick the movie, I pick the snacks."

Peter smiled. He loved hanging out with Mr. Stark. "Alright, cool. See ya."

His mentor winked. "See ya, kid." He sped off in his car, and Peter went back to Chemistry all smiles. He couldn't wait to tell Ned what happened.


End file.
